Very Satisfying
by abbyexists
Summary: Randy Orton and Lizzy Valentine mess with each other constantly, for their own entertainment. Just for fun. I don't own these characters. I realize Lizzy isn't a part of the WWE, but Randy is. Hence the category.


"No, I never noticed," Lizzy said flatly, rolling her eyes in the process. She hated feeding into his taunting, and was usually good about shooting whatever it was right back at him. But at least for now, Randy Orton was ahead.  
A smirk pulled at the corners of the taller mans' lips, as he stood about a foot away from Valentine.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy…" He continued in his characteristically low, monotone voice, using his wrong and condescending nickname for her.  
"You can't focus, I'm-…fairly distracting." He had paused mid-sentence as if searching for the word, moving his eyes to the side for a moment, and then returning his wry gaze to Lizzy.

"That's _cute, _Orton," The blonde responded, squinting her eyes and matching her expression to the sarcastic response. She folded her arms across her chest.

The smirk on Randy's face grew into a crooked smile. He could tell that he was winning this round, and could tell that she knew it too. This was only ever decided by a weak response.

Lizzy was becoming increasingly - and noticeably – frustrated.

Keeping the malicious-looking halfsmile, the Viper leaned in slightly and lowered his voice.  
"I apologize, Luce," He started. The diva would've loved to smack that smile off his face.

"For stealing your focus." Orton finished, remaining close for a moment, and then standing to his full height, moving past the blonde.

Lizzy pursed her lips and whipped her head around to glare violently at him as he passed.

"Whatever, Loser," She snapped, her lips pressing together in a frustrated pout.

Randy didn't turn, but continued walking with the pleased, crooked smile locked on his face. He wasn't sure why he so much enjoyed messing with Lizzy Valentine, leave that it was fun, and he had come out on top of this particular bout. Amused, he rounded the corner, feeling very satisfied.

Hours Later.

Orton narrowed his eyes, watching C.M Punk's back disappear down the hall. There was no denying he'd been itching to beat the life out of the Nexus leader, and finally, he'd be able to do so next RAW. Pulling his eyes away from Punk, Randy turned around, only to be prevented from moving forward by a certain blonde, petite Diva.

Before his smirk had even returned, Lizzy spoke.  
"I realized something." She stated rather calmly, in a surprisingly un-agitated tone. Randy raised a brow, and then leaned down, his hands on his knees; a gesture that brought them to eye-level, but was obviously mocking her height. He parted his lips to question her, but she spoke before he could.

"I realized that y-"  
Lizzy never finished the sentence. There was no verbal 'finish'.

Urged on even further by the way he had dropped his height, she suddenly swung her hand back and then whipped it forward, connecting with Orton's jaw. Hard.

Randy hadn't predicted it, and he stumbled towards the side from which the force of the slap had pushed him, and he instinctively, instantly regained his 6'4'' stance, stepping toe-to-toe with Lizzy. There were mere inches of space separating them.

She shook out her hand a bit from the hard hit, and leaned her head back some as he stepped up, but looked otherwise unfazed by the angered superstar standing before her. His fists tensed at his sides, but Lizzy only smiled. Not a 'conquering grin', but a disgustingly sweet, innocent smile that made Randy want to smack it off her face.

But he wouldn't. It's not that he _couldn't_- he could do anything he wanted to. RKO her, slap her back, shove her into the wall so she'd hit her pretty little head and sink to the ground, unconscious…

Still, he wouldn't do it.

And she knew. It made her innocent, expectant smile even more impossible to stand, and she blinked, waiting for him to do something she knew he wouldn't.

Randy calmed himself, uncurling his fists and changing his gaze from that of anger to one of disgust. He flicked his gaze down, and then back to her face like he was regarding her as scum. His lip twinged up slightly, an expression as if he had just smelt something rotten, and one that spoke the silent words: 'you're not worth it.'

He stepped back from the Diva, and then turned, nearly wishing he was still the person who wouldn'tve cared a damn bit about attacking a woman. He paused mid-step to move his gaze over his shoulder, long enough to catch Lizzy leaning forward slightly, one hand on her hip, and the other to her forehead in the shape of an "L".  
She mouthed the corresponding word, and Randy turned forward, continuing his pace.

Lizzy stood with both hands on her hips as the Viper disappeared from sight, wearing a victoriously arrogant smile.  
She knew she liked messing with Randy Orton, and she knew she was on top, at least for now. The Diva tittered shortly, pompously to herself, before turning on her heel and walking with a bounce, feeling very satisfied.


End file.
